darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Grumpy Old Medics
Back to 2010 Logs Ratchet Lifeline Yet another day in Cubicron. Same smeg and all that. El Sleazo is picking up, as the evening winds on and more mechs arrive to socialize and temporarily drown a few worries. The town medic for her part is actually on her way out, having stopped in for the umpteenth time to get one of the pathetically antiquated energon dispensers to quit sputtering and causing the energon to froth. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the local medic isn't going to get out the door as it opens and through it walks Ratchet. His optics flicker a moment as he nearly walks right into her. "What a pleasant surprise Lifeline. Don't tell me, the dispensers are on the fritz again?" he asks, cocking his head to the side slightly. Lifeline pulls up short as well,tossing a very brief annoyed glare at the mech until she recognizes him. "Ratchet." She huffs a bit of air from her exhausts. "When aren't they on the fritz?" Ratchet notes that tone and the look that passes over her features. He gestures widely with his hands in a apologetic manner, "Indeed. I don't suppose I could convince you not to leave too quickly and perhaps join me in a drink?" he asks. His optics looking her over studiously, "You seem to be looking well despite being flamed." he notes, just a hint of a humored smile upon his lips. Lifeline would sigh at Ratchet's comment about the dragon if Cybertronians knew about sighing. "All right." She sounds like she's humoring the Autobot medic, though, ad doesn't really want to be here herself. "What can I do to help you?" Ratchet knows that tone and shakes his head at her, "I won't make you stay, Lifeline. How about we head over to your building hmm?" he asks, then a pause to her question. "I thought it was all right if I checked up on you. Not like we have had a chance to chat outside of medical situations." Lifeline ohs faintly, then steps over to a vacant table. She supposes she can 'socialize' for a moment. "What sort of 'checking up' did you think I needed?" She's honestly trying to be polite, but it's been one of those days. You know? Ratchet frowns slightly at her and moves to the table she selects. "Just see how you are doing Lifeline. You did get dropped by that beast and I understand you got a shoulder injured. Figured you might want someone you know look you over and make sure all is well." Oh for Primus' sake. She's going to read Shark and Crackshot the riot act next time she sees them. After a moment of silent fuming she finally nods to Ratchet. "If it'll make those two worrywarts stop glitching over it, fine." Ratchet cocks his head, looking frankly a bit confused about that statement. Frowning even more at his fellow medic. "This has nothing to do with the Autobots that were there at the trap Lifeline. So don't get that attitude like everyone is up in your business cuz frankly it isn't attractive." Lifeline scoffs faintly. "Have I ever looked like if care about being attractive?" Ratchet has his own unique glower, and you are feeling it right about now. "Actually no." blunt and to the point. Lifeline just nods once slightly, her optics narrowing. Good. Ratchet growls lowly, "Fine Lifeline. Don't say I didn't try to be a good medic and friend to you. But obviously you don't give a frag about your health, so why should I push you." Lifeline says, "Wait, what?" She looks honestly confused by that, and perhaps a little insulted. "Did I say you /couldn't/? Do you think I'm sitting here because I WANT to?" Ratchet rises to his feet, "You heard me, I said didn't, not couldn't. And I'm not going to stop you either." Lifeline waves her hands in a stop gesture. "Whoa whoa whoa. I think we're talking about different things. I know you're trying to be a friend and a good medic. And despite my usual..." she glances around the room and her voice lowers. "...mannerisms I really do appreciate it." Ratchet stares down at you a long quiet moment as if deciding if you are pulling on his exhaust pipe or not. Then he grunts and gestures, "I don't think we are to be honest. I'll be outside since that's where you rather be." with that he heads toward the door. Lifeline thinks several VERY harsh curses then move to follow Ratchet. Damn him to the Pit. Ratchet walks all the way to the building where Lifeline works, crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze regarding her cooly. "Sometimes I think you have issues with me Lifeline." cutting right to the nitty gritty there. Lifeline steps past Ratchet to unlock and open the door to the building. "I have issues with everyone, Ratchet." Ratchet grunts to that, "And what /is/ that?" Lifeline steps into the building and waits for Ratchet to follow before answering. Ratchet follows Lifeline inside, arms still over his chest, a frown upon his lips. Lifeline sits at the workbench tiredly. "I'm tired, Ratchet. I'm tired of seeing everyone I know and bother to try to care about being destroyed by this Pit-spawned war. I'd rather just NOT care and not have that worry weighing on me anymore." Ratchet's frown melts for just a moment as a stunned expression crosses his face. He huffs out his vents. "You lose the ability to care Lifeline then you lose touch with the very core of being a medic." Lifeline says, "So, what then? I just keep watching pieces of my spark walk out that door and never come back?" Ratchet uncrosses his arms, taking several steps toward you. He sets his hands on your shoulders, knowing full well how much you hate being touched and your personal space invaded. But its for your own good really and he means well. "Either try to come to grips with the fact that you will lose a few to the war, grieve for their loss, then fix the next one so that one survives to see another solar cycle. You touch many lives, just as I do. No one said being a medic would be easy." he pauses, making sure his optics lock on yours and you don't look away as he says this next part, "And you should know that I'll be here to be a support system should you need it Lifeline." Lifeline just looks back at Ratchet for a long moment before nodding. "Thank you, Ratchet." Ratchet withdraws his hands before its 'too long to be tolerable', nodding his head. There is just the barest hint of a smile there on his lip. "Welcome. I best be going back to Iacon. Apparently Jackknife tested a new weapon and let's just say there are plenty of mechs who felt it pertinent to have their audio systems checked out." Lifeline ohs. "That sounds...unpleasant. Thank you again for stopping by, Ratchet." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs